BANANAS
by Sheep with wings
Summary: A young girls dream becomes a teenagers reality.


**Title: **B-A-N-A-N-A-S

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **Teen

**Summary: **A young girls dream becomes a teenagers reality.

**B-A-N-A-N-A-S**

Lilly lay wide awake, staring at her ceiling, at 3:00 in the morning. It's funny how enthralling the patterns on your ceiling can become when your brain doesn't want to think about anything else. Even when all your looking at is a sea of creamy whiteness. You manage to find the teeniest, tiniest speck of discoloration the most interesting thing in the world. A beautifully misshaped half oval of a dot. Wow.

I bet you're wondering why Lilly was staring at her ceiling, drooling over a dot, and not wanting to think about anything else. Well, to tell you, we'd have to go back. Way back. I'm not talking a few weeks or months. I'm not even talking a year. I'm talking nine years. Yup. Let's go.

A five-year old Lilly was fast asleep, dreaming about fruit. One fruit in particular. Bananas. They were her favorite food. Bananas kept floating in front of her eyes, accompanied with words like, "Yummmmm," "Favorite," and "Love it." Then, Oliver's face floated pass, with all two words and phrase chasing after it.

She bolted upright, and said to herself, "That makes no sensth. People taste gwoss, I know, I wicked my finger da ofer day, it was nasteee. And people aren't apposed to have favwits, and only Mommies and Daddies wuv each ofer." Then she flopped back down, and continued her innocent sleep.

Know, let's skip forward eight years 11 months and 3 weeks.

Miley, Oliver and Lilly were sitting in the sand at the beach, throwing food at the seagulls, when Miley perked up, "Hey, Oliver, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Well, can I ask you another one, not including this one?"

"Yea, sure."

"Cool. Who do you like?"

Oliver's face flushed, and he started to sweat. "Hey, have you heard the new Fall Out Boy song? I have their CD, it's really awesome."

"Yes, I have, it is, and don't change the subject. Who do you like?"

"C'Mon Miley, do I have to tell you?"

"Yes."

"But...LILLY!!"

She bolted upright, she had been lying down, staring at the sky. Pretty clouds. "Wut?"

"Do you think I should tell Miley who I like?"

"No." Miley looked mad. "I think you should tell Miley and Me!!" Miley perked up.

"HA!!" she exclaimed.

"But… I don't wanna."

"So? C'Mon, Oliver, It's me and Miles, wut harm can we do?"

"A lot" he mumbled.

"Wut?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, then tell us."

"Fine, but I'm going to write it down. Do any of you have paper?"

"Yup." Miley pulled out a pad and pen. "Don't ask me why, but I carry it with me wherever I go. Incase of emergencies. Like this." She handed it to Oliver.

He took it, not very graciously, and in the same swift movement, scrawled down a name, and ran, dropping the paper, and flinging sand in all directions.

"That boy is sooooo strange." Miley said, picking up her journal, and dusting it off. Looking down, she saw a mess of lines, dots and curves. "Wow."

"Who is it?" Lilly squealed.

"Wow."

"Miley? You okay?"

"Wow."

"Uh, Miley??"

"Wow. And I thought Dandruff Danny had bad handwriting."

"Lemme see." Lilly said, exasperated, and yanked the journal out of Miley's hands. After studying it for about a minute she said, "I can make out an 'L' at the start, and a 'Y' at the end. And there's, like, three letters in between those two. L blank blank blank Y. LY. Hmmmmm. Who do we know whose name is like that?"

While Lilly ranted on stupidly, Miley was sitting there, piecing things together… Then- "OHMIGOD!!! Lilly, you retard!!!! He likes you!!!"

"No. It could be Laura. No, that don't end in a y. Hmmm…."

"Brains, Lilly. Use 'em. Your name, L blank-I, blank-L, blank-L Y. Think for a second."

Lilly sat, staring at the page for a minute… Then, slowly, she stood up, opened her mouth, and screamed. She tore off down the beach, in the same direction that Oliver went in.

_Great, Now I have to pick everything up._ Miley thought, bending down to clean up the towels, and everything else.

**Hey y'all, that's all for now. Hope you like. I might update soon. Review, please.**

Jordyn 


End file.
